


Sun

by Starko



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starko/pseuds/Starko
Summary: The Cloak and Morgan often play games but this time it was a little too much.





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was so random! I hope you enjoy! Also, The Cloak is human briefly in this I hope that doesn't miff you. If you wanna see it for yourself you can check out the design here: https://starlightark.tumblr.com/post/179706743796/im-so-excited-for-this-idea-i-have-about-the
> 
> This was supposed to be soft and Fun for the IronStrange Haven Week Prompt of Sun.

If there was one thing that the Cloak enjoy about having a human form it was the feeling of the sun on its limbs. They stretched out as far as the small body would allow, soaking up the rays, it lays in the grass among the sunflowers that towered high. It had been a project that seemed like years ago, the young Morgan screaming how Sunflowers were her fave, how she just had to have a ton. Stark bent to her will like a wilting flower without the sun. The Cloak was glad for his weak will, it was their favorite part of the home so far from others. 

The Cloak could hear Morgan’s laughter, clear like windchimes that hung on the porch, way too many Stephen said but Tony insisted on hanging every single one. Some made from seashells from that beach trip they had, some from various pieces if metals. Some Cloak and the older kids made, Peter searching for keys from drift shops for weeks. Harley making his in wood shop wood and metal cut into various shapes. The Cloak was still proud of the wooded one they made, having flown to the tallest tree they could find to pry the wood from it. It had the softest of all the chimes but they were proud. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready!” The child screamed out to the cloak, smiling they levitated slightly off the ground. “ No cheating” with a breathless laugh, it lowered slightly, making sure they didn’t have a view over the flowers. The cloak took off zooming through the sunflowers after the child on a wild hunt. Some bowing at the speed the cloak passed with. Turning about they couldn’t find the child. Shaking its head it goes again, maybe they overdid it with the sheer size of the field. Finding it more difficult to locate the child the cloak slowed down, walking the paths of the maze. It must be enchanted! Strange was at work here. Maybe he found the games of hiding n sneak not challenging enough.

They shook their head walking on, bare feet in the dirt the soft futile soil, between its toes. Another curious feeling. “ I WIN!!” a shrill voice called the Cloak jumped visibly spooked hair flaring out before it puffed into a large cloak. The little demon child had scared it back to fabric. Wearing a yellow and green sundress the child laughs. Clearly amused with her handy work, she danced around the cloak. 

“I got you!” the girl says, a screech left her lips as the ground became farther away from her. A weightless feeling as she was tossed up and down, being caught. She wooshed through the air effortlessly, now used to the cloaks antics, it was Daddy’s rocketship but better. The Cloak took her higher than he would ever dare, the sunflowers below almost seemed like an afterthought painted onto the landscape, the lake was visible too. She found herself clinging tighter to the cloak. Maybe this was a little too high. It wasn’t like the first time, where she cried instantly at the cloaks games. Still, it sprung fear into her chest, she balled her fist tighter. 

She was a big girl she could handle this, why were her eyes getting so watery, when did the sun turn so hot. The Cloak seemed longer all of a sudden, she felt it gently tuck between her legs like she was riding a pony. It wrapped around her waist once. She clenched tighter, they were staying up here too long she wanted down, she wanted Mommy. 

The Cloak was aware of the situation, it could even feel Stephen’s disapproval from here. Morgan closed her eyes she couldn’t bare looking down anymore, she felt the sensation of the cloak slowly moving like a slow rollercoaster downwards towards the picnic table. Braving it Margan watched the descent, the ride becoming familiar again. Fun even, as her stomach, flipped with the excitement. 

She laughed lightly loosening her grip. As they made it to what she deemed a safer height. When the Cloak let her down on her feet, she tested them with two steps. Seeing how she wasn’t wobbling she took off towards her Mommy and Daddy. She hugs her tight barring her face into her pants.She was petted softly by her before she ran to her Daddy and hugged him too, just a bit longer. She didn’t hesitate to hug Stephen, the man looking shocked just pats her head as her parents had done. His shaky fingers raking through her soft locks. They share a secret look, as the girl clings to the mage. The parents amused at the girl's attachment to the master of mystic arts. 

She pulled back with the smallest of sniffles. She poked her chest out in the best power stance she could muster with her small height. She turned to the Cloak who dropped a few feet away. It looked like the straight sadness, it wasn’t even to bother to levitate above the ground half of it just laying limp on the ground. The sunny day had turned cloudy for it. 

“I’m not mad,” Morgan says, her voice trying to sound as serious as a child could. Some words where fumbled as she tried to get her speech out. “I’m so not not mad, it was scary is alls.” She paused “ I should avee told you as such.” she grinned brightly “We still friends! I forgive you” 

There is was the sun the cloak truly loved without a doubt the light that made everything else disappear. The rays it always wants to touch, surging forward it wraps itself around Morgan in a quick hug, before letting go. 

“Swing?!” Morgan yells running off to the swing attached to the three. 

“Morgan lunch will be done soon don’t stay too long.” Pepper called out to her “ I won’t ! “ was the reply. The adults stood idle watching the cloak push Morgan, it could probably turn its self into a swing but they preferred it that way. 

“Kids am I right ?” Tony Joked.

“Cloak’s thousands of years old Tony,” Stephen says seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
